mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Percher
Appearance She has red short hair with long bangs and red eyes. She wears a black dress with white buttons and polka dot skirt. This is the same design for her detached sleeves and her bow in her hair. She has a blue horn on a brown stirring attached to her waist. Personality She has a quiet and proud personality, even during fights she is calm. She is also quite insidious as she would kill all the participants of the Rising of The Fire Dragon Festival just so she could get the powerful No Name's problem children to join her community. In later parts of the story she is shown to lose her temper as well as being angry especially to Shiroyasha. However, this personality changes after spending some time in No Name when she was resummoned by Jin Russell. Initially taking much pain to make fun of the members and training them in their Gifts, she shows much more emotions besides sadness and loneliness now. Background After contracting the Black Death, her father locked her in the prison cell of her own home out of fear of infection. As a measure to eradicate the sources of infection, her father had ordered the killings of all the farm serfs who had been close to her. Not knowing that the infection of Black Death was through the contact of contaminated blood and fleas, he contracted the same disease and their whole family was wiped out. Moments before her death, she shouted a curse from her prison cell for all of them to die and when they did, it gave her a small amount of spiritual power. After her death, she wandered around in Europe aimlessly, during which she met more people who had died in the same manner and decided to bring them all with her. Over a span of several hundred years, she had set foot into the Asian continent and gathered a huge family of 80 million souls without realizing it. Using the vengefulness of the 80 million spirits, a Demon Lord, the leader of Grim Grimorie thus summoned her to the world of Little Garden. Relationships Ratten - She is Ratten's master. She appears as playful, yet is very loyal to Pest. She got jealous of Wesser when Pest gave him divinity. Weser - She is Weser's master. He serves her loyally and was given divinity before another duel with Izayoi. Jin Russell - He was given a ring to summon her as a comrade of the No Name. From that time on, she has been helping out with the daily activities as a maid. (Shiroyasha's personal maid costume collection set) Later on in the series, she is shown to grow closer to Jin. Izayoi Sakamaki - She respects this monster-like human. Precisely because of his monster-like powers that are totally unexplainable and he kind of treats her like a smaller sister of his. Dragging her to the bath and threatening to bathe her personally if she doesn't get along with Asuka. She also joins in the fun with the problem children in volume 7 where she takes part in his plans to convince the crowd through unconventional means. Like with his fist. Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe You - Other than practice sessions, they do not usually come into contact. She likes to tease others that she doesn't usually realize that she had passed the limit of their capacity and have felt hurt. As seen in Asuka's case and it is fortunate that the case was settled by the appearance of Izayoi who made it seem more of a gag comedy. But Percher prefers to tease Kudou Asuka whenever she has the opportunity. Shirayuki-hime -A fellow maid that she likes to quarrel with. Highness - He was the one who held the books to summon her to this world. She knows nothing much about him other than the fact that he is the leader of Ouroboros and that the only person ever to damage him slightly is Izayoi. Plot Pest was one of the remaining survivors of the Grim Grimoire community, believed to have been annihilated by another stronger community. She arrives at the Fire Dragon Festival alongside her subordinates to recruit new members by force for a new community that she sets up, and wants the Problem Children, the no-names, and Shiroyasha as her members, intending to kill them if they disagree. It is revealed later that she was summoned to be a comrade of the Ouroboros Alliance of Demon Lords. And that her appearance in the North was arranged by Sandora's older Brother in an attempt to help his sister gain fame and experience in defeating Demon Lords. Currently, she has sworn loyalty to the No Name Community after having much fun with the members and having gotten used to the life there after being summoned by Jin. During their time in the prison of Sandora's castle, Jin also promised to help her fulfil her wish after the Community finds its lost members causing Percher to swear her loyalty to him there and then. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gift Black Death: Black Percher's gift. Black Death's capabilities are to be able to shoot black fog-like substance which can rival Sandora's gift and implant a disease with a time limit in where it can kill the infected person, the gift can also use as a defense blocking Sandora's fire and Black Rabbit's lightning. Trivia *She was shown in Volume 6's cover. *She is ranked a 5-digit demon lord. *Black Rabbit states that she is not only a Demon Lord she is also a Deity. Gallery Episode8 (42).jpg Episode8 (17).jpg Episode8 (5).jpg Episode8 (4).jpg Episode8 (1).jpg Episode9 (5).jpg Episode9 (3).jpg Two Vs Pest.jpg Pest.jpg 3.jpg Terible Trio 1.jpg Demon Lords.jpg Pest Rampage.jpg Pest Maid.jpg Volume 6.jpg Jin X Pest.jpg|Jin x Percher in Prison Sandra fire.jpg Poisons.jpg End card 9.png Episode8 (7).jpg Episode9 (5).jpg VJacev2.jpg images (1).jpg Shirayuki vs Pest.jpg|Pest VS Shirayuki Tumblr n0wu9tnU511rnvb0co3 500 (1).jpg 63647800.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demon lord Category:Grim Grimoire Hamlin